You're Precious To Me
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: She was ready to sacrifice anything for the guy who had done so much for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. The idea for this story suddenly popped into my head and I decided to post it here. My first fanfic... Hope you enjoy!**

Her eyes were red from crying, her head was spinning, and she was feeling weak and helpless.The medicinal smell of the hospital was making her felel worse.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, _she thought.

She was supposed to be out with her friends celebrating after solving yet another difficult case. but instaed, there she was, looking through the window of the ICU, where her boyfriend Ned Nickerson, lay on the hospital bed, motionless.

"O my God, what have I done? " she murmered to herself.

" Nancy, this is not your fault. The guy you just put behind bars shot Ned. Please don't feel bad," Mrs. Nickerson, who had come up behind her said.

" He wanted to shoot me," Nancy said softly. "But Ned noticed and pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt and ended up getting shot himself." Nancy felt her eyes fill with tears. she rested her haed against thhe glass. "How can you not blame me?" Mrs.Nickerson did not know how to answer her.

Nancy looked up into Mrs.Nickerson's bloodshot eyes.

"He's going to be alright, isin"t he?"

"Yes, Nancy, he's going to be fine. You heard the doctor say so himself. He's just unconsious now, but they expect him to come to anytime soon." Mrs.Nickerson said consolingly.

_I hope so. I really hope so.  
_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Nancy lay in bed, fully awake. She had wanted to stay at the hospital. but, Mrs.Nickerson had insisted that she went home. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She didn't even try to fall asleep.

She turned onto her side to look at the picture of Ned she always kept on her desk. Her favorite picture.

He looked so handsome that Nancy fely her heart skip a beat, just by looking at a picture. They had been dating for four years and Nacy had loved and treasured every moment they had shared together. She loved him. She loved him more than everything else. He occupied a place in her herat that no one else could. She knew that he loved her, too. when they were together, she felt like she couldn't see anything else, she couldn't hear anything else, except him, his baritone.

Sure, they had had their fights and problems. More frequently than most other couples, Nancy had to admit. It had been her detective passion. She had let it come between them. Many times, actually. He had said that it made him feel as though she loved her cases more than she loved him. They had broken up more than once, but had always managed to find their way back into each other's arms. Where they belonged.

He had never asked her to give up her career as a detective. He knew how happy she was when she was on a case. That was the only thing that had always mattered to him, her happiness. Nancy knew, deep down, that they would be a happier couple if it weren't for her cases.

_If I weren't a detective, he wouldn't have to suffer like this. He's done so much for me. what have I done in return?_ It hurt her badly to think of the pain she had caused him.

_He did this so I wouldn't have to be the one lying on that hospital bed._ He was extremely protective, he would never let anything happen to her.

Nancy climbed back into bed. After what seemed like ages, she fell into a restless sleep, his picture still in her hands, against her chest.

**I'll write more if you guys liked it. So please review! thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, everybody. Sorry if chap 1 was a little short. Anyway, please read & review!

* * *

Late next morning, Nancy was feeling a whole lot better. She had just received a call from Mrs. Nickerson, who said that Ned had gained conciousness. Nancy thought she was going to faint from happiness. Right then, she was gobbling down the breakfast that Hannah had made her. She couldn't wait to get to the hospital. 

A half hour later, as she was driving to the hospital, she thought of the sacrifice Ned had made for her.

_I love him so much_, she thought as she stopped at the florist's and bought a bunch of flowers for him.

At the hospital, she rushed up to Ned's room, and knocked on the door. She found Mrs. Nickerson inside, sitting on one of the chairs. She smiled at her, and her eyes wandered toward the bed. She saw Ned sleeping as if nothing could wake him up.

"He dozed off a little while ago," said Mrs.Nickerson. " It could take a while for him to get up. You know how he sleeps like a log."

"Yeah, I know." She grinned. "But I'll wait if that's okay. I have something uh.. important to tell him"

"Sure it is" Mrs. Nickerson smiled warmly, and excused herself out of the room.

_He looks so cute,_ she thought when she was alone in the room. She put down the flowers on the desk and sat down on the egde of the bed. _Like a little_ _puppy dog._ She laughed at the comparision she had just made. She leaned down and ruffled his soft, brown hair .He stirred a little. He slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes and squinted before realizing who was sitting next to him.

"Nan?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep," she said softly, patting his head gently.

Ned cleared his throat. "Nah, that's okay. How much sleep does a guy need, anyway?" He sat up. The next thing he knew, Nancy's arms were tight around him.

" Oh, Ned, I was so worried. Thank goodness you're okay now," she sobbed.

"Hey, Nan, I'm just glad nothing happened to you. And, yeah, I'm okay, so stop crying, huh?" Ned said gently, stroking her hair.

" I love you, Ned"

"I love you too. So, so very much, " Ned answered, his eyes closed.

" I'm so sorry, " Nancy said, pulling back , holding his hand.

"For what?" He asked, wiping away a tear, that rolled down her cheek.

" For putting you in this mess. For making you go through so much, just for my sake. And this is not the first time you've done something like this for me. This just made me realize that, I - I don't deserve you, Ned" Her voice trembling with emotion. " You've given me so much, what have I given you?And -"

" You don't have to give me anything, Nan. Just - Just be you. That's all I want" Ned said stroking her hand. " Now stop acting silly."

Nancy sniffed, and smiled slightly. Ned smiled back.

Oh, Ned these are for you," she said, gesturing toward the flowers.

Ned raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Girls give guys flowers?"

Nancy laughed. "This one does."

They sat in silence for the next five minutes, Nancy occasionaly squeezing Ned's hand.

"Uh, Ned ?" She said tentatively, "I've decided to, um, give up detecting."

Ned reacted as if he'd just been shot again. "Wha - why?"

"My way of saying thank you," she smiled slightly.

"Have you lost it? What are you talking about?"

"Just think about how much happier we'd be if I weren't a detective. We wouldn't have to fight, break up and then get back together again," she tried her best to act cheerful. "There will be other careers, but there'll never be another you," she added softly.

"Nancy, no you can't. I mean I know we fight a lot about this, but deep down, in a strange way, that's one of the things I love the most about you." he said looking deep into her blue eyes.

" What? You do? You're not just saying that?" she asked, shocked.

Ned chuckled and took her into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh, Nan, I mean what I say. I'm proud of you."

_He's proud of me._ She let a tear run slowly down her face and onto his shoulder.

"I don't want you to give this up, Nancy, seriously," Ned said as he gently pulled away.

"Okay, if you insist," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Ned said and they both laughed.

"I alway knew I loved you, but I only knew how much when I saw them put you on that stretcher, and - and I thought you were leaving me", she said, afraid she was going to start crying again.

"I'd never leave you, Nan" Ned said . "Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he answered before he gently presed his lips to hers.

_That's good to know. Because you're precious to me._

_

* * *

_

Yup, so that's how it ends. It would be great if you could spare a minute to send in a review. Thank you so much.

nickersoncrazy.


End file.
